At floor laying glue is frequently used to fix floor mats to the underlay, which constitutes a health problem in connection with the floor laying and a period of time thereafter, and causes much work in connection with relaying of mats, since the glue frequently remains with portions of the floor mat or conveys portions of the floor underlay at the removal of the mat. For instance when laminate floors are layed frequently an underlay in the form of grey-rag-board or a board with cork scraps or a thin cellular plastic material is used in order to even roughness in the underlay and give a less rigid underlay which gives some elasticity, sound damping and insulation.
The problem that is solved by the present invention is to eliminate the need of glueing floor material and to provide a floor underlay that gives smoothing out, noise suppression and insulation as well as a fixing underlay for various floor materials so that these can be laid in larger or smaller portions and remain on site but simply can be adjusted required or being changed.
In connection with gymnastics mats and the like, separated into several smaller sections, fibre flock has been used on the undersides of the mats and on an underlay in order to make the mats to remain on site during exercises and at intervals be able to be removed, which is evident from DE A1 24 27 712. However, in this document nothing is disclosed that gives an indication about using corresponding method to eliminate glueing in connection with a durable laying of floor material of hard or semi-solid type in order to form a regular flooring.